


Checking In

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: University students Byleth and Dimitri rent a hotel room to finally have some private time >:)and uh. That's it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 87





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO THIS DEF WASN'T BASED ON A TRUE STORY UHHHH  
> :-)  
> Don't mind me just posting this in between Sirius and a new slow burn im working on its fine.

* * *

  
The last classes of the day seemed to drag. Byleth Eisner sat in lecture after lecture on a brisk autumn Friday impulsively checking her phone, glancing at the clock and clicking her pen in a restless fit. She could hardly wait for the evening to come, and cursed herself eternally for choosing to enroll in a full schedule on Fridays. Typically, her Friday evenings would consist of staying in the dorms, playing video games with Dimitri, driving out late to grab a cheap bite to eat, and silently lamenting their lack of privacy from their roommates. But, just for tonight, things would be different, and her heart fluttered in exhilaration.

Byleth and her boyfriend, Dimitri Blaiddyd, had been together for three years happily, having met their first year at Garreg Mach University. Being young college students, the love they shared was deep but spontaneous, comfortable yet passionate. In Dimitri, Byleth had found not only a best friend but an attentive lover who she shared her deepest thoughts and secrets with. Despite their introverted tendencies, they were willing to try new things as long as it was with each other. 

Which was what they decided to do on that insignificant Friday night.

Their sex life was by no means lacking, but dorms and roommates forced them to master the art of stealth when it came to bedding each other. In the back of the car, quickies when classes were canceled, and the rare times that their roommates were away-the couple had taken advantage of all such opportunities. They longed for a romantic night uninterrupted, free to take their time and explore each other as much and as  _ loud  _ as they wished.

It was Byleth who first presented the idea of renting a hotel room, shortly after she turned twenty-one. Dimtri was eagerly on board with the idea, to her delight. She felt a gleeful girlishness as she prepared beforehand, stocking up on condoms and even treating herself to a brand new lingerie set to debut just for him on their eve together. There was something taboo about sneaking away to a hotel together for a sexual getaway, and it excited her even more.

When three o’clock finally rolled around, Byleth was the first student out the door, practically racing out the door toward her dorm to grab her things. 

“Hey, u out of class yet?” she texted her beloved, shoving her overnight amenities into a tote bag as she waited for a reply. 

“Not yet, looks like Professor Manuela is gonna keep us for the full time today. I’ll be out at 4 and then i’ll be there?” came Dimitri’s reply a few minutes later.

“Okay :( Pls hurry!” Byleth quickly answered back-Professor Manuela, who  _ always _ let her classes out insanely early picked an  _ awful _ day to keep her students for the full lecture.

But perhaps this development was a blessing in disguise, Byleth thought. She decided, with the extra time she had to check in to the room and settle in, she’d make herself look ready for the occasion. 

* * *

Byleth checked in without problems and made herself comfortable in the modest room. Fluffing up her dark indigo hair and retouching her lipstick and eyeliner, she slipped her new lingerie on. The simple black babydoll set suit her well-it was simple yet sexy. The revealing panties and bra accentuated the curves of her hips and chest, and the flowing sheer material veiling her abdomen kept an appearance of erotic innocence. She slipped her clothes back on and made herself comfortable on the bed.

Byleth was pulled from her absentmindedness as she watched an infomercial on the hotel room’s television by a knock on the door. 

“I have arrived :)” read a text from Dimitri. 

Opening the door and letting him in, the couple embraced softly, smiling at each other. Byleth had visualized all the seductive ways she might welcome her beloved into their temporary private haven, but was too nervous when the time actually came. Lucky for her, Dimitri was ready to take initiative in her place. 

He closed the curtains assuredly and pulled Byleth in for a passionate kiss. It was soft at first as he held her face tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, sighing into Dimitri’s mouth. Their tongues danced and Dimitri’s hands fell to her hips, around to her ass, and back up to her breasts, touching whatever expanse of her body he could reach. When Dimitri suddenly pulled away from the kiss, Byleth was confused. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, worried. 

Dimitri didn’t answer, instead pushing his girlfriend gently onto the bed, lifting up her shirt. His confused expression turned into a smirk.

“I felt something under your clothes. I’m glad to see it was a gift, just for me,” he said in a low voice as Byleth blushed deeply.

“Do you like it? It doesn’t look weird or anything?” she asked breathlessly as Dimitri’s mouth fell to her neck. 

“It’s perfect, my love. Just perfect,” he praised, stripping off her clothes.

Dimitri straddled his girlfriend as his hands roamed her body. He drank in the addicting softness of her skin. Despite how comfortable they both felt in the relationship, his heart still fluttered with joy and excitement when he was with her.

Byleth reached up and tugged at Dimitri’s shirt, urging him to remove the hindrance. Just the sight of his gorgeously pale skin, his torso lithe and toned made Byleth clench with desire.

He leaned down to kiss her again, his wandering hands growing more aggressive as he squeezed her breasts fervently.

“Let’s get this off of you, hm?” Dimitri cooed, helping his love out of her bra.

“So perfect, Byleth,” he rasped. His thumbs rolled over her sensitive nipples, swirling small circles over the peaks teasingly. He leaned down to take one in his mouth, sucking and running his tongue over it gently yet hungrily. Byleth ran her fingers through her beloved’s golden hair lovingly as she felt his growing erection prodding her thigh through his jeans.

“Dimitri…” she whispered, tenderly pushing him up. “Let me touch you.” 

Kneeling before Dimitri as he towered over her, she unzipped and pulled down his jeans, secretly enjoying the way his stiff cock sprung from his underwear against her face. Giving the head a tantalizing lick, she pushed her arms together deliberately to give her boyfriend a good view of her chest. She looked up at him flirtatiously as she took the entirety of his length into her mouth, suppressing her gag reflex. Dimitri choked back a groan as Byleth moved her lips up and down his dick, letting saliva dribble down her chin. She boldly moaned around his member, the vibrations in her throat sending shockwaves of pleasure through Dimitri. 

“Oh, gods, this is divine…” he gasped, reaching down to stroke Byleth’s face. Seeing her lipstick smeared across her mouth and all over his cock aroused him even further. He noticed his girlfriend reach between her legs to pleasure herself-they were both ready for more.

Dimitri pulled back from her, earning him a whine from his love. The trail of saliva between her glistening, swollen lips and the head of his length was almost too erotic for the young man to handle.

“Ready for me to return the favor?” asked Dimitri, reaching down to coat his fingers in her essence. She was already soaked through the lace of her thong, wetness covering her inner thighs.

“I want it now, love…” she said, rising to meet her boyfriend in a sloppy kiss.

“I can tell. You’re just soaked. Who knew you could be so naughty?” he whispered into her ear, earning a shiver from Byleth.

“Quit teasing me, Dimitri- _ Ahh _ !” she mewled as he stroked her clit. 

“Humor me, Byleth. Tell me what you need, sweetheart” he said, low and commanding, slipping two fingers deep into her pussy.

“In me, Dimitri. Please put your dick in me,” Byleth moaned as Dimitri removed his fingers. 

“Good...Lay back, love.” he instructed. He stripped himself down bare and slipped a condom on quickly, positioning himself over Byleth’s slicked entrance. Slipping her underwear to the side, he penetrated her with a powerful thrust, and she gasped with restraint. He fucked her slowly but strongly, hoping to draw out her loveliest sounds.

“My sweet girl, let me hear you. Moan for me. Cry out for me,” Dimitri murmured, grasping her ankles and holding her legs up in the air.

“Dimitri, Ah! You’re hitting my- _ Ohh _ !” Byleth’s moans became uninhibited as Dimitri drilled into her, his own desperate groans falling from his lips. 

“Turn over, on your knees,” he ordered suddenly, pulling out. Byleth quickly obeyed, desperate to have her beloved inside her again.

Taking her from behind, Dimitri pounded her wildly, intoxicated by the lewd moans that echoed throughout the room. His hands fell to her hips, guiding her body back and forth to meet his thrusts. Byleth grasped the sheets frantically, feeling dizzy with pleasure. Feeling so free to let her voice go felt mind-blowing.

“My sweetheart, you’re so good for me. Is it good for you too?” gasped Dimitri, feeling his peak creeping up on him.

“It’s amazing! I’m almost there, Dimitri,” Byleth cried out in response.

“Me too, Byleth,” responded Dimitri. He pulled her hips in close a final time as he came hard, Byleth following shortly after. They collapsed together on the bed in a tangled embrace, breathing heavily, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“Wow, Dimitri...that was just incredible,” Byleth sighed, a satisfied smile on her face.

“I will definitely agree with that,” chuckled Dimitri, sheepishly ready for a second round despite his fatigue from the first time. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” she kissed him on the cheek. “Do you want to get dressed and raid the vending machines before we do it again?” 

“A wonderful plan,” Dimitri agreed, eager for the coming sleepless night with his treasured partner.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come be a degenerate with me on twitter @itswingberry owo


End file.
